Shumajerizada Digimonesca
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Wallace fue a dar un paseo y, en los jardines de un palacio, se encontró con el Emperador de los Digimons, quien lo obligó a casarse en matrimonio con Meiko Mochizuki, la jardinera real. Luego de 6 meses de casados en matrimonio, terminan yendo a terapia de pareja los dos juntos porque Wallace tenía cierta tendencia a romper sus pantalones. Finalmente, un personaje se suicidó.


¡Saludos a toda la buena gente que lee mis historias!

En esta ocasión no traigo nada decente. Hablo en serio. Sobre aviso no hay engaño, ¿eh? Están advertidos. No me hago cargo de posteriores secuelas psicológicas graves.

Lo que verán a continuación es una parodia que ideamos **Carrie Summertime** y yo. Desatamos gran parte de nuestra locura en este fic, repito, solo desatamos gran parte, no la desatamos TODA, o este escrito habría sido una total barbaridad. De por sí, ya lo es, pero les aseguro que si no hubiera sido porque pretendíamos imitar el estilo de una afamada autora de badfics, nos habríamos ido al reverendo carajo y esto habría sido mucho, _mucho_ peor.

En fin. Aclaro: este fic fue escrito por una hipotética Perla Shumajer después de haber tomado clases en la R.A.E., por ello es que no hay faltas ortográficas.

 **Advertencias** **:** Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono, _y de muy mal gusto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Wallace se casa en matrimonio obligatoriamente con la jardinera Meiko Mochizuki**

* * *

En un día soleado y relampagueante, Wallace, que vivía en una caja de cartón en Chernobyl, Ucrania, salió a dar un paseo.

Wallace caminó durante tres horas, y a las tres horas llegó al Imperio del Digimundo. En el Imperio del Digimundo había un enorme palacio muy bello y hermoso. Wallace entró, y allí encontró a Ken Florencio Bonifacio Natalino Ichijouji de la Pradera, mejor conocido como el Emperador de los Digimons, tomando su té de las cuatro de la tarde a las 4:00 p.m. de la tarde.

Ken Ichijouji, al ver a Wallace, lo penetró con la mirada.

—¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber Ken Ichijouji—. ¿Cómo lograste entrar a mi jardín si no tienes sangre azul, eres un plebeyo cualquiera y una persona común y corriente?

Wallace respondió:

—Porque la reja estaba abierta.

—… _Fuck._ Debo mejorar la seguridad de este lugar —pensó en voz alta.

Ken Ichijouji miró a Wallace con desconfianza.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó.

Wallace contestó:

—Bueno, yo solo estaba dando un paseo porque me aburría mucho en Chernobyl y quería ver si encontraba algo interesante fuera de mi casa, digo, de mi caja de cartón.

Ken Ichijouji alzó una ceja, dio un sorbo a su té y dijo:

—Ah, ya, qué bien. Mira, te presento a Meiko, nuestra jardinera real.

Con timidez, la jardinera Meiko Mochizuki, quien alimentaba a las plantas carnívoras gigantes del palacio, se acercó a Wallace. Ella tenía 21 años, cabello negro, ojos de color rosa oscuro y usaba anteojos de marco negro que había comprado hace una semana. Daba la impresión de ser toda una pánfila, y es que, en efecto, lo era.

Wallace saludó con un apretón de manos a Meiko Mochizuki. Wallace se enamoró de ella de un flechazo a primera vista.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Ken Ichijouji—, como se han vuelto tan cercanos…

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Meiko Mochizuki, incrédula.

—Eso, pues —habló Ken Ichijouji—. Como se han vuelto tan cercanos, voy a pedirte, Wallace, que te cases con ella, que tengan muchos hijos y la hagas muy feliz y alegre y te encargues de que esté muy contenta por el resto de su vida.

Entonces, Ken Florencio Bonifacio Natalino Ichijouji de la Pradera obligó a Wallace a casarse en matrimonio con Meiko Mochizuki obligatoriamente. Meiko Mochizuki se puso rabiosa para sus adentros, dado que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Taichi Yagami, un caballero de la corte que no tiene nada que ver con esta historia.

De mala gana, Meiko Mochizuki no tuvo más remedio que aceptar dicha obligación que le correspondía por deber. Eso sí, el matrimonio se había concertado para el día siguiente, es decir, mañana.

Y así, al día siguiente, Wallace y Meiko Mochizuki se casaron en matrimonio por primera vez.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Wallace y Meiko Mochizuki tuvieron su primera cita e hicieron sexo**

* * *

Para cuando Wallace y Meiko Mochizuki se casaron en matrimonio, Wallace tenía 18 años, y Meiko Mochizuki tenía 21 años.

La misma noche en que se concretó y realizó la boda, Wallace y Meiko Mochizuki tuvieron su primera cita. Se sentaron en el pasto del jardín a las 10 p.m. de la noche a contar las estrellas. A las 12 p.m. de la noche, acabaron de contar las estrellas, pero no las contaron todas, solo contaron 153.

Una hora después, Wallace le pidió que hicieran sexo, a lo que Meiko Mochizuki, quien ya estaba resignada y condescendiente, le dijo que sí.

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la caseta que Ken Florencio Bonifacio Natalino Ichijouji de la Pradera les había regalado para que formaran allí su nidito de amor.

Cabe destacar el hecho de que Wallace usaba boxers amarillos y Meiko tenía unos calzones morados con dibujos de gatitos, los cuales aún no habían sido expuestos, puesto que tenían puestos los pantalones, pero consideré que era importante que mis lectores lo supieran.

Entonces, Wallace buscó su pene en los pantalones de Mochizuki, y encontró… un pene.

—… Disculpa —le dijo el rubio—, me equivoqué de pantalón. Oh, espera, tú también tienes pene —observó, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Sí, tengo pene y vagina. Imagina las posibilidades —le planteó ella, sonriente.

—Hum… —meditó Wallace, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Doble diversión —agregó Meiko, mostrándole los pulgares en alto.

—¡HUMMM! —asintió con más vehemencia, con una voz muy grave y ronca.

Después de eso, se masturbaron e hicieron sexo, y uno lo disfrutó, y la otra, no tanto, sobre todo porque Wallace, en medio de la excitación, rompió su pantalón con el pene y eso le pareció muy raro y extraño a Mochizuki.

A las 2 a.m. de la mañana se fueron a dormir para descansar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Terapia psicológica y suicidio**

* * *

Para cuando Wallace y Meiko Mochizuki llevaban seis meses de casados, Mochizuki aún no tenía un embarazo femenino porque había estado tomando anticonceptivos en secreto. Ella solo quería quedar embarazada de Taichi Yagami, ese caballero de la corte que tanto amaba.

Además de que Meiko, la jardinera real, no quería ser madre, ella y Wallace empezaron a tener problemas matrimoniales porque Wallace rompía muchos pantalones con el pene y esto les salía muy costoso a la larga. Meiko estaba harta de tener que comprarle pantalones nuevos todas las semanas.

Así que decidieron ir a terapia de pareja.

Y en la consulta los atendió Freud.

Después de charlar un rato con ellos, Freud descubrió la raíz del problema y de la complicación:

—¡USTED DESTRUYE PANTALONES CON LA VERGA PORQUE DESEA ACOSTARSE CON SU MADRE!

Wallace se levantó de su asiento, se agarró la cabeza con las manos y gritó, horrorizado y espantado.

Al regresar a su hogar, digo, a su caseta, Wallace le pidió permiso a Ken Florencio Bonifacio Natalino Ichijouji de la Pradera, o sea, al Emperador de los Digimons, para tirarse de la torre más alta del palacio.

—Ya, bueno, pero no espantes a los cocodrilos —le respondió sin más, mientras leía su revista porno para mayores de 18 años.

Así sucedió:

Wallace ascendió por las largas y extensas escaleras del palacio para poder suicidarse y morirse de una buena vez, para ya dejar de sufrir este tormento en vida. Se subió a la torre más alta, se lanzó hacia el mar y murió ahogado, porque ni siquiera los cocodrilos marinos se lo quisieron comer.

Meiko Mochizuki, quien estaba feliz de haber quedado viuda, al no obtener ningún bien por parte de Wallace más que la caja de cartón de Chernobyl, decidió buscarse a otro esposo, dado que Taichi Yagami todavía no estaba enterado de su existencia. Meiko se buscó a otro rubio genérico, un ruso llamado Yuri, el cual tenía 21 años, tenía el cabello amarillo, era alto, de ojos azules, piel blanca y muy guapo, como esos personajes de las series de anime. Yuri usaba una boina café que le había regalado su madre y progenitora hacía ya cuatro años, la cual era su prenda favorita de vestir.

Meiko Mochizuki y Yuri se casaron en matrimonio y se fueron a vivir juntos a Madagascar a una mansión, porque Yuri era millonario y tenía allí su mansión de veraneo para pasar el verano.

Meiko se olvidó de Taichi Yagami y fueron felices para siempre.

 ** _-Fin de la transmisión-_**


End file.
